Galoetta
Summary If you wish to make fan art for this page, that'd be awesome. Galoetta is a female British Humanoid, who has a rather particular obsession/addiction towards Video Games. She is a rather unique sort of girl to exist, and she currently lives in the Underground. Backstory Galoretta was created when a magical aura took over a collection of old and new Video Games, creating a girl with a rather weird obsession with them. She remained hidden playing those video games until she managed to beat every one of them, and became so engrossed in them, she ended up being able to start controlling them without even touching them. She herself became a controller, and learned how to use magic and the aura within herself, which causes her to create video game code, edit it, control it, and use sort of video game powers. She now roams the underground trying to beat every video game in existence, and find life's "Cheat Codes". Description Galoretta can change her appearance in many ways, usually clothes to armor, olden and futuristic, or body type. She can copy the appearances of others also. She usually likes to remain in a certain form regarding in a rather normal sized, skinny bright pink body with two different colored eyes. Left bright Green, the right bright Pink with cat-like pupils. She has black makeup around her eyes. She also has tattoos on her legs with different quotes from video games, and her neck as a tattoo that says "B-17 Bomber", which when she places her finger to it, her voice changes to the voice of the "Intellivision B-17 Bomber Introduction". She wears a rather revealing top with her belly button, and the underside and upper side of her breast, and long ripped jeans which are always unzipped, under these she actually has panties with a pixel sword and pickaxe on them. She has two earrings, one of a ring, the other of a coin. She has a long robotic tail with what looks to be a sort of Octobot arm. She wears pink heels with the words "Game on" on them. She usually is seen holding a sort of cane in her right hand, with an NES controller on held side of it. This cane changes from a large sword, or a sort of gun. She also wheres a sort of mechanical device on her left shoulder, that can cover her whole left arm at will, and turn it into another gun of some kind. She has wings similar to an angels. When Angered, a swirl of some kind can be seen in Galoretta's eyes. When enraged, her hold body morphs into a sort of chaotic red swirl of screaming, and random attacks. This form is actually her weakest. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 60 AT: 30 DF: 30 Armor AT: Cane of Controllers - 20 AT. Galoretta's staff changes every attack to something else. DF: Mystery Machine - 60 AT. Turns her left arm into an entire weapon, can only be used one turn at a time before changing back into the little device on her shoulder. ACTs Check, Play a Round, Minigame, Cheat Codes, Passwords, Glitch. Battle Galoetta is a rather random opponent. Attacking almost every round with a random attack. Attacks Chaos Blast: An attack similar to Chaos Control from Sonic, this move just slows you down. PSi: Like Earthbound, Galoetta can use PSi attacks. These include, Starstorm, PSi Rockin, PK Fire, and Love. Contra: Her cane turns into the gun from Contra, following the Soul's movements for a few seconds while rapid firing. FIGHT: Galoetta actually takes your FIGHT button and uses it against you. (Need more ideas.) Sparing NA Quotes NA Trivia * Galoetta is named after Galaga, and Bayonetta. Her appearance is based on SPORE, League of Legends, World Of Warcraft, and Earthbound.